Wolf Hunter
by nadajdui
Summary: Alexander Calavino and his beautiful sister, Marian Calavino have both been hunting werewolves for most of their undead lives. But now the wolves are banding together in an attempt to halt the pair in their tracks. Blood will spill, and screams will pierc


Disclaimer: I do not own WoD, I just like to fool around with their ideas and characters, hehe. Don't sue me please, or anything bad like that. I'm just writing to have some fun. The actual characters in the story belong to me though, so don't take those without my permission. Thanks a bunch.  
  
As werewolf and vampire circled, the moon overhead shone with a sick yellow gleam. It's feeble rays reached down, glinting against bleeding red eyes and snapping alabaster teeth. In the background all was silent. Not another creature stirred, despite it being nearly dawn. In the vampire's right hand was a shining stake of metal, it's surface reflecting brilliantly into the wolf's eyes. Snarling low and deep, the wolf lunged forward, it's raking claws scraping into the earth, shoving against the ground for purchase. Without hesitation, the vampire stepped forward as if to move into the lunge, standing tall and regal. As the wolf's shadow loomed over him, the vampire was suddenly gone. It was like he had been sucked into the darkness itself.  
"Hey, wolfie. Over here!"  
Snapping at raw air, the wolf skidded to a halt, it's massive shoulders trembling with rage. Slowly, it turned around, and the vampire was there. He was leaned up casually against the trunk of a great pine tree, a smile on his lips.  
Roaring, the wolf snapped it's teeth once again, those jaws clashing together, the massive white spikes gleaming with brutality. It crouched, muscles bunching together, tightening and winding like a defensive snake. Clouds overhead crossed the moon, and in the sudden darkness, the werewolf rushed at the vampire once again. Thinking it had the advantage over the other, it's claws slashed with reckless fury toward the vampire's middle. The only thing the vampire had to do was step to once side, and so he did. He watched as the tree shook with the result of such a violent temper and let out a low chuckle before turning toward the beast. He drive the stake toward it's heart. At the last moment, though, with the wolf turning to capture the head of the vampire in it's jaws, he was suddenly gone, melting into the night again.  
The werewolf had no time to even utter another sound as the stake was driven into it's other side, the silver piercing the warm, beating heart of the beast.  
"Told you I'd win," the vampire said softly.  
Howling in agony, the werewolf flailed and scrambled, blood frothing from it's jaws as it bit it's own tongue in it's panic. The vampire turned his back and just walked away, leaving the stake there within the wolf's heart. He knew he could always make another.  
  
"Hey, Alex! Alex, over here!"  
The vampire lifted his head slightly, turning his eyes toward the one who was speaking to him. "Yes?" He answered back.  
"Did you kill the wolf?"  
Smiling now, Alex gave a nod "Yes, fair and square, too."  
Looking around, Alex studied his surroundings with a careful eye. He was in an abandoned shopping mall. Normally he wouldn't come to a place like this, but he had barely escaped the lethal rays of the sun this morning. Killing werewolves had it's strong points, but usually track of time became an insignificant skill when he was fighting to survive.  
"Alex! Yo!"  
It was that same voice again, and he turned around to face whoever it was who was talking to him. Smiling, he recognized his little sister, Marian, who was turning 276 this month.  
"Yes?"  
"You're doing that thinking thing again. Goto sleep, it's what we're supposed to be doing during the day. Remember?"  
Rolling his eyes, Alex just stuffed his hands into his pockets and started walking down the wide hall.  
"Alex!!" Marian called him again.  
When he turned to face her, her hands were on her hips, and she was tapping her left foot. He blinked, then spread his arms slightly and arched an eyebrow.  
"Sleep," she said to him. "There will be plenty of time to think about things when we wake up. Okay?"  
"No, Marian. I need to think now. That was the fourth wolf I have killed in that same spot this month. Something is going on. The wolves are closing in on the town, and I can't let them get to it. I may..."he drifted off, then shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."  
She gave him a steely glare. "You may what, Alex?"  
"I may have to ask for some help."  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I can help you. I've fought and killed wolves before you know."  
"No, Marian. It's just too dangerous."  
"What, so just because I happen to be female it's too dangerous for me to help retain our main food supply?!"  
"No, it's dangerous for me as well. It's just...well, I don't want you getting hurt..."  
"Well how do you think I feel, Alex? Every night, waiting and hoping that you will live again and come home to me. Wondering what will happen the day that you don't. Let me help you. You can't trust anyone like you can trust me, and you damn well know it."  
Alex shifted slightly, lowering his head. Then he looked back at her. "I'll think about it."  
He turned his back on her and started walking again. This time when his sister called for him to come back, he didn't reply. He really did have a lot of things to think on, and now Marian had added one more thing to the list.  
As he walked, his head spinning with ideas and complications, he gradually became less and less in tune to his surroundings. The music store to his right became a simple blur of dim light and colour. The food court he was passing through no longer really existed. Normally he would check behind all the stands to make sure nothing was hiding there, but today he didn't. Even though it was daylight now, things still hid and scurried through this lonely and forsaken place.  
A footfall alerted Alex that he was no longer alone. Marian was not so foolish; when she walked, it was with a silence that made even him sound like a mortal. He raised his head, and his dark eyes became clear and alert, a rich green flame sparking behind the obsidian of his orbs.  
"Who is there?" He asked this with a tone that did not waver. It shone with confidence and self control.  
When he received no answer, Alex walked cautiously to where he had heard the noise. There was no guarantee that whatever had made the sound was there still. Whatever it was could be lurking anywhere, and this thought sent icy claws down his spine. He shifted the suddenly cold muscles in his back and licked his lips.  
"Come out!"  
Still, there was nothing. Marian came up to his left side, placing a cool hand on his elbow. "Alex. There is nothing in here. Now come, please. You need to rest."  
"No. Marian, I heard something fall. Something is here, I know there is."  
"Things fall in here all the time. It's old, and it's crumbling. Now come on."  
When his sister tugged softly on his arm, he sighed and gave in. Nodding, he allowed her to guide him back down the hall. At their backs, shadows crept upward along the walls, midnight flames as they swung this way and that. And in the middle, crowned by darkness, was the blackened silhouette of a man. 


End file.
